


2 Days Later

by ChloeWayhaught87



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Protective Wynonna Earp, Werewolf Nicole Haught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeWayhaught87/pseuds/ChloeWayhaught87
Summary: (3rd sequel) 2 days after the wolf attack and Waverly is about to get a shock.





	2 Days Later

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone, here is the 3rd sequel.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it.

3 nights later:

Waverly was sitting at the dinner table when Wynonna came in looking ashamed and guilt ridden, fidgeting with her hands nervously as she looked at her baby sister “I’m… I’m sorry” she whispered, “I saw the wolf and I saw your wound and jumped to conclusions” Wynonna never wanted to hurt her baby sister and yet she had and now Nicole was laying in bed, healing from the wound received from the wolf pack that attacked her and Waverly and Wynonna grazing her with Peacemaker.

Waverly didn’t speak, she kept her eyes focused ahead of her and she remained motionless, Wynonna lowered her head and clenched her eyes shut tight “Babygirl… I have only just got you back and seeing you hurt, I was over-protective, I just hope you know I would never have done it if I knew” she said “I would never hurt you”

“I know” Waverly whispered as she nodded her head.

“Am… Am I forgiven?” Wynonna asked.

“It’s not for me to forgive you Nonna, it’s Nicole that needs to forgive you” Waverly said before sighing heavily in defeat “But I do know you would never hurt me intentionally and I also know that you suffered after I got pulled into the garden” Waverly said.

Wynonna nodded her head as she closed her eyes “Yeah, losing you hurt like hell… I was broken and angry” she said down “I hated everyone, I blamed everyone for what happened to you, I blamed Nicole for leaving Purgatory, I blamed Dolls for dying, if he was here then he could have stopped it, I blamed myself for failing you for so long” she lowered her head.

Waverly smiled “But you didn’t fail me” she whispered before nudging Wynonna’s shoulder with her own “You saved me” she replied.

Wynonna scoffed “Yeah… but 2 years late baby girl, I was 2 years late” running her hands over her face Wynonna shook her head “Now Nicole is a werewolf, I’ve shot her… nothing good has come out of this fucking mess” she said as she downed her whiskey.

Waverly beamed “Oh I wouldn’t say that” she replied, Wynonna looked confused at Waverly who shrugged “I’m engaged” she revealed.

Wynonna pulled her baby sister into her arms and squealed “Oh I’m so proud of you” she gushed before pulling back “Oh shit balls, I shot your fiancée” she said.

Waverly giggled “You need to apologies to her” they soon sobered up “Is she going to be ok?” she asked.

Wynonna nodded her head “She’ll be fine… peacemaker just grazed her” she replied.

“Good” Waverly replied before getting to her feet and she headed off up the stairs to but not before looking to Wynonna “Uh, Nonna” she said softly.

Wynonna looked to her sister “Yeah baby girl” she replied.

Waverly smiled “I’m going to need somebody to stand with me… as my maid of honor” she said.

Wynonna smile turned into a full beam “I would be honored” she said before grinning like a maniac “I already have a bitchin bachelorette party planned out in my head” she admitted.

Waverly rolled her eyes “Goodnight Nonna” she called as she walked up the stairs.

“Night Baby girl” Wynonna called back, her beaming smile not leaving her face.

Waverly climbed into bed next to Nicole who was snoring away and Waverly smiled, she missed the sound of Nicole’s snoring and how warm she felt against her body, Nicole was the love of her life and she never wanted a moment with her to end, looking to the bandage around her thigh where Waverly expected it to be a bit more painful but it wasn’t… there wasn’t any pain at all which was weird.

The following morning Nicole was awake and she began to explain how she became a werewolf to Waver who listened intently, it was a few months after Waverly was pulled into the forest and Nicole had gone out drinking and ended up in a fight, she lost her car and ended up walking home back to the homestead one night.

On the way home she was attacked by wolves and later found the following morning on the side of the rose with multiple wolf bites, Nicole told Sheriff Nedley about the wolves but there was not much he could do about it, Wynonna took Nicole home once she was able.

Nicole was a broken mess.

Now here she was, in the arms of her beloved Waverly who had a bandage around her thigh from being bitten by the alpha wolf before Nicole killed it, Nicole was now the alpha that held dominion over the land of Purgatory and any wolf to step onto the land was going to be in big trouble.

Waverly left to head to the shower to give Wynonna and Nicole some privacy to talk about what happened, and she needed to check her bandage, slowly she cut it away carefully before pulling it back, she gulped heavily to prepare herself for the grossness of the scar but instead the scar was healed up… and the attack happened recently.

Waverly looked in the mirror and there was a brief flash of yellow in her eyes, her heartrate quickened and so did her breathing “Oh shit” she whispered as she struggled to get her breathing under control, she was in a full-on panic attack.

“Babes… you ok in there?” Nicole called out sounding worried.

Waverly smiled “Yeah, just changing my bandage” she replied as she grabbed another bandaged and applied it to the thigh, her heart rate going hard and fast as she finished applying the new bandage to her healed thigh.

Slowly she walked out and beamed “Everything ok?” she asked.

Nicole nodded her head “Wynonna was just apologizing to me for shooting me” she said before focusing on Waverly “Are you sure your ok?” she asked.

Waverly smiled “Yeah, why do you ask?” she asked worried.

“Heightened senses, I can hear your heart pounding” Nicole replied.

“It’s nothing, just looking at my scar” Waverly replied.

Wynonna backed out of the room “I’ll leave you too alone” she said.

Nicole and Waverly settled down in bed after Wynonna left, both Waverly and Nicole savoring the feeling of being in each other’s arms again, although Waverly was silently freaking out.

"So you've forgiven Wynonna?" Waverly asked.

Nicole grinned "Nope, I'm going to milk this for all it's worth" she admitted with an evil glint in her eyes.

Waverly laugh, it was all she could do to stop herself from crying.

Ok maybe lying to her fiancée was not a good idea… but right now, she didn’t feel like she had much of a choice.

What the hell was happening to her?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this sequel.


End file.
